Dohko Ryuugami
Dohko Ryuugami (竜神=堂虎, Ryūgami Dohko, lit. Little Tiger, Dragon God) is a Tenkahatei (天火覇帝, Heavenly Blazing Supreme Emperor) who hails from the Western Carmilla Faction (カーミラ派 Kamīra-ha); the rivals of the Kurosaki Faction and thus the family of Ahatake Kurosaki. Dohko had travelled from the spiritual realms to Yasuraka Town in order to spy on Ahatake and his companions, but as of now, he has his doubts about the whole mission. Appearance Dohko is known for his rather distinctive silver hair which has an abnormal shade of black underneath it, parting to the right. His figure is quite lean, but well toned as a result of his physical fitness, and he is also quite tall as well. His eyes are a dark blue color, and are noted to be quite blank, barely seeing the pupils within his eyes. In terms of attire, Dohko is rather conservative and uniform, something females find quite attractive, much to his chagrin. He wears a light blue dress shirt with orange suspenders attached to his black dress pants. Near his shoulder-line, there is a white rectangle going across his shirt, with an orange tie dangling down from there. Additionally; he wears white dress shoes, colored with an orange-ish front. He normally carries around his two blades behind his back, sheathed. Personality and Traits Dohko is rarely serious, acting as a comic relief for the group, always ready to cheer the group up at heavy-hearted moments. Quite the ladies' man, he charms every woman he sees, who in turn give him gifts. He is quite handsome, and approaches most situations hoping to meet or impress any pretty girls nearby. He takes almost every opportunity to hit on his female team members, much to their annoyance, especially with the nicknames he gives them. Despite all this, Dohko is actually quite perceptive, and can be surprisingly sensitive at times; offering condolences to a widow at the cemetery. When alone, Dohko is known to be a reliable and trustworthy young man, being soft spoken and generally a nice person; showing that deep down, he isn't obnoxious. Even more so, when he is sufficiently angered, Dohko will become serious and show that despite his appearance and personality, he is an incredibly deadly fighter who will do anything to win, reaching pragmatic levels. While normally a lazy slacker, Dohko has a rather unorthodox way of dealing with his problems; that is to bottle up any worries or insecurities he is feeling, and mask them with a cheery personality so he doesn't have to deal with others in the group asking him if something is wrong. Over time, he's forced to deal with the consequences of hoarding such feelings, in that he suffers alone and ultimately ends up causing others to feel guilt for not noticing that something was bothering him sooner. History Dohko's mother was told to marry his father, the heir at the time, by the leader of the clan, even though she loved someone else. Growing up, his home life was less-than-comforting. Neither his mother nor his father cared much for him; his father was already in a relationship with another woman, and his mother would only rarely pay any real maternal attention to him. As such, his main caretaker was the family butler. Most of his narcissist-like behavior stems from the fact that he was neglected and unappreciated throughout his childhood. When Dohko was a child, his father's mistress gave birth to his half-sister, Seles. As children, he and his sister got along well with each other; Seles in particular, enjoyed getting time to play with her big brother, but their relationship became strained following the death of their father. Wanting a better quality of life for herself and her daughter, his half-sister's mother attempted to kill Dohko, knowing that if he died, Seles, being the last relative of the half-siblings' father, would become heir of the Carmilla Faction by default. The incident occurred on a snowy day, supposedly the first day Dohko saw snow. His mother had taken Dohko outside, and was building a snowman with him when the mistress unleashed a barrage of magic aimed at Dohko; his mother was caught in the crossfire. Her last words to Dohko were a condemnation that he should have never been born. He grew to dislike snow, to the point he would vacation in the farthest place away from his home during its winters, as snow was a constant reminder of that traumatic event. The image of snow stained red with his mother's blood is one of the defining memories he has of the incident. After his mother's death, Seles' mother was executed for her crime. Seles herself was sentenced to house arrest in an abbey for life. Following his mother's death, Dohko began to develop a loathing for both himself and his status as the heir to the Carmilla Faction, blaming himself for his mother's death and cursing the faction for causing his mother's misery in the first place. He grew up under the impression that he was worthless, a pathetic heir who could never regain the clan's former glory. This impression was further nurtured by the knowledge that Seles would have been a far more capable heir than he. Dohko lived in the knowledge that, had he died that snowy day, Seles would have possibly become the greatest heir that the clan had seen in decades. Both this and the knowledge that he could not live up to the expectations set upon him as the heir further deepened his lack of self-worth. Growing up in an uncaring society, he was forced to lock his emotions away and adopt a mask of confidence, self-assurance, and superficiality. This "mask" allowed him to differentiate between those who merely had a passing interest in him and those who truly wished to know and befriend him; it also allowed him to defend himself from further emotional trauma. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Dohko is shown consistently to be an incredibly skilled swordsman; excelling in fighting in mid-air, though he can battle just as well on the ground in many situations. His fighting style is known as Urawaza (裏技, Underhanded Tricks); focusing on pragmatism more than anything else. The Urawaza style was created due to Dohko's own sub-par durability and only normal strength. The Urawaza fighting style involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back, using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. He will never fight "honourably", has no interest in a challenge, doesn't care if his opponent is a worthy one, and will not hesitate to attack when the opponent is distracted. The whole style allows Dohko to fight freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honour at all, and so if necessary, he will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if his opponents have their backs turned on him or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use allies or opponents as human shields or even bite his opponents. While fighting, Dohko can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against his enemies. *'Stinger': Stinger is a technique in which Dohko unleashes a powerful thrust after lunging forward, plunging one of his swords into an enemy. Interestingly, when using this technique, Dohko appears to be dragged by his sword, as his feet literally slide over the ground after he simply thrusts his sword in his foe's direction. The attack also possesses a knock-back effect that will often send enemies flying, and after the initial attack, Stinger will continue to go through the enemy like a drill. Additionally, Stinger can also be used outside of combat to force Dohko into a long jump when performed off of a ledge, allowing him to reach areas that were previously unaccessable. *'Kōteiki Tōshin' (行程記刀身, Engineering Machinery Blade): With this technique, Dohko spins his Zanpakutō above his head like a helicopter blade. This move has good horizontal recovery when used in mid-air, but lacks vertical distance. When used on opponents, it hits multiple times; the power increasing when the last hit connects. By spinning the blade around in front of himself, this technique can reflect projectiles and return them back to their sender effortlessly. Dohko can utilize this technique in order to fly, because other than using Reiryoku, he has no way to gain height other than his Bankai. The name of this technique stems from the use of Dohko's Zanpakutō as a helicopter blade, hence, "Engineering Machinery". *'Dual Wielding': With his dual blades, Dohko is a highly adaptable combatant, as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, letting him switch them between his hands. Dohko usually swings with more strength in his left hand than his right, however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, allowing him to surprise his opponent. His two swords move at a different pace, something he takes advantage of while fighting. While the enemy is at the mercy of his right blade's speed, his left sword swoops in for the final blow. That is the most common use of swords like his. While he does not have that many ground attacks, many of these attacks are able to launch the opponent into the air, easily taking the battle airborne; allowing him to easily chain his attacks into each other. **'Climhazzard' (クライムハザード, Kuraimu Hazādo): A powerful dual-bladed skill; when performing Climhazzard, Dohko gathers spiritual energy within his dual blades and condenses it, before charging forward to stab the opponent, then leaping into the air and wildly slashing with both swords left and right, stabbing at his foe in midair, piercing through them, and finishing the combo off with a powerful descending slam to the ground with both of his swords to fire energy geysers forward to launch foes upwards into the air, causing immeasurable damage to the opponent. The attack sequence for Climhazzard occurs far swifter than the opponent can follow—usually, it will appear as if Dohko and the foe are fighting normally, before the attack is initiated and the opponent is blown away instantly with no prior warning. **'Meteorain' (メテオレイン, Meteorein): With this technique, Dohko throws his dual blades forward, forging a link between them and his mind via telekinesis. The dual blades spin swiftly; smashing into the opponent with force equaling a powerful explosion. Dohko can throw his dual blades up to five times, summoning them back to his hand after each toss; he is invulnerable for the duration of the attack. When in flight, the dual blades become engulfed in tremendous flames; burning the enemy upon contact; searing the opponent numerous times before the final throw is initiated, tearing through their defenses and inflicting tremendous damage. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Rather fitting for somebody so pragmatic, Dohko's way of fighting enables him to knock foes out effortlessly. His fighting style involves striking the nerves or pressure points that control movement of his opponent with the use of specialized techniques, allowing him to paralyze them. However, the location of these nerves is different in every species so a great amount of knowledge and experience is required to utilize this fighting style effectively; and lastly, these techniques require an exorbitant amount of skill, power and precision and have only been performed by Dohko himself. His attacks also extraordinarily fast; an evidence of this is the fact that not a single character in the series has managed to block or dodge one of his strikes. Despite this, they are carried out with pinpoint accuracy; never missing. *'Hishō Hakurei' (飛翔白麗, Soaring White Grace): With this technique, Dohko is able to perform very precise attacks using his bare hands. The blows he lands are also very painful, compensating for the lack of true damage to the opponent. First, he starts with a powerful blow to the celiac plexus that can paralyze the target completely before finishing with multiple strikes to the opponent's motor nerves that paralyze every muscle in their body. This allows him to finish them off with any other technique. Enhanced Strength: Dohko's physical strength is really nothing to write home about- it is very much below average- a major contributing factor to this is his low physical durability, and the fact that it is virtually impossible for him to take a 'serious' hit; though it is still very much above the average human. Dohko possesses an enhanced amount of strength; enough to shatter wood with his bare hands. However, compared to the others, Dohko's strength is somewhat lacking; he more often than not finds it difficult to perform physical tasks; and struggles to withstand a strike. Because of this, Dohko uses quick kicks to produce extra pain to the opponent, and while at first these blows do not seem as if they are inflicting any particular harm, the damage racks up frighteningly fast. Immense Speed: Lithe and graceful, Dohko excels at midair battling, and can run rings around foes due to his overwhelming agility and dexterity. Even though he is physically weaker than most of the cast, Dohko is noticeably faster; moving at speeds rivaling those of a Shinigami's Flash Step without using any movement techniques. Dohko's leg strength allows him to more than make up for his physical strength, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. He can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Dohko moves at such a speed that his foes more often than not can't register his movements, until he's made them; he's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if he's assaulted from behind, leaving afterimages behind as he moves. *'Speed of Sound Movement' (音速移動 Onsokuidō): A technique that gives Dohko the ability to move at the speed of sound. In order to utilize it, Dohko first jumps up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of his feet tapping on the ground isn't heard until after his feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, he channels his spiritual energy into his feet and uses it to absorb the sound, which gives him an overwhelming boost of speed; instantly used to propel him in any direction that he wishes at the speed of sound; the velocity gained by utilizing this technique also increases his strength considerably for the duration of the movement; allowing him to defeat an opponent in one blow depending on the foe's strength level. Innate Fragility: Dohko is much weaker in physical strength compared to other members of the cast, since his legs buckle inwards as he slides whereas many of the other cast keep them bent strong. He also gives the impression of being as weak as ice, though the grievous wounds that he receives throughout the series imply that he is somewhat tough as well. However, Dohko's frame makes him a difficult target; Dohko even notes that in a straight up battle with the "big hitters", he would go down in "five seconds, give or take". However, thanks to his build, Dohko is very nimble and can dodge attacks easily; this indeed did lead him to forsake toughening himself up physically and instead focusing purely on speed—with hypersonic speed, there is really no need to be physically durable, and his speed more than makes up for this slight setback. Cauterization-Induced Regeneration: Similar to many other races, the Tenkahatei are capable of a form of high-speed regeneration; but unlike them, they possess a unique method of healing. By harnessing their power over fire, they undergo a simulation of a medical practice called cauterization; in which they burn the part of their body which is harmed in order to close the open wound off, which destroys some tissue in order to reduce the damage. This method is useful in stopping severe blood-loss and preventing exsanguination, or to close amputations; making it an all-purpose method of healing; immediately after this is done, the Tenkahatei changes the remnants of the flames which had burned the skin off into a healing pulse, which then instantly regenerates the wounds suffered. The amount of time that this healing takes all depends on how powerful the Tenkahatei is; for an inexperienced member of the race, it can take several minutes—but for the strongest, the time that passes is naught but instantaneous. High Spiritual Power: As a Tenkahatei, Dohko's spiritual energy is naturally rather impressive; and it is representative of his natural element—the power of flames. While Dohko usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, he can release it to its full extent; enough to set things on fire if he so wishes it. *'Reiatsu' (霊圧, Spiritual Pressure): Reiatsu is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami and Arrancar, even Quincy and Bounts can manipulate the release of their reiatsu; and in this case, Dohko can ensure that the release of his reiatsu causes an overwhelming force to be released from his body, unleashing a powerful shockwave which causes a crater in the earth; infecting the ground around him to enable small chunks of rock to float upwards just by his mere presence. This technique certainly allows Dohko to become incredibly fearsome, as his appearance will instill fear in the opponents. Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis (発火能力 (パイロキネシス), Pairokineshisu, Japanese for "Ignition Power", English for "Pyrokinesis"): As with the rest of his kind, Dohko has shown the ability to control heat and fire; this allows Dohko to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of spiritual particles to generate, control or absorb fire. This is induced by Dohko raising the motion of a target's spiritual particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. He can excite or speed up an object's spiritual particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. He can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. He is also capable of freely controlling his own body temperature, which is higher than a normal human's. Dohko can set his whole body or parts of it on fire and is immune to the flames emitted by his weapon. Dohko is known to be extremely skilled in this power, being able to create shields and unique constructs without hesitation, and he can change the properties of the flames such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element; and it can also work in a similar fashion to explosives. Dohko is able to conjure this element from various parts of his body or from the nearby surroundings, though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well. Fire is the element of power, consisting of overpowering force tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires. Dohko's pyrokinesis draws its power from the sun, and its effectiveness is drastically increased on a particularly hot day. Dohko usage of pyrokinesis is notable for augmenting his intensive attacking style and possessing a general lack of adequate defense moves; though with the sheer force that he attacks with, this is hardly a problem. *'Fire Absorption': Any Tenkahatei is capable of absorbing fire and then consuming it to restore their health. This is done by spreading fire within their mouth and then infusing it with their spiritual energy, creating a strange magnetic effect that draws in nearby sources of fire, whether it be even a foe's attack and this allows them to absorb the fire without any problems. However, the flame attacks of extremely powerful foes can nullify this advantage. One thing to note is that a Tenkahatei cannot eat their own fire. *'Heat and Pressure Control': With his flames, Dohko has the ability to control heat. Using this technique, he can heat liquids, like water or tea, heat metal to scalding temperatures or melt ice. Additionally, he can superheat the air around him, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas with explosive results. *'Blue Flames of Resurrection' (復活の青い炎, Fukkatsu no Aoi Honō): A different setting of flames unique to the heir of the Carmilla Faction; by reversing the heat in the flames via removing the spiritual particles and replacing it with natural energy, Dohko can regenerate any wounds with fire, much like how a phoenix is said to rise from its own ashes. Because of this, Dohko is very resilient and can take a huge amount of damage with no visible consequence other than the time taken to regenerate. He was thus able to block a barrage of simultaneous Kidō spells from a number of Shinigami, suggesting that the blue flames are superior to the regular Tenkahatei flames and even several fire-based Zanpakutō; or this could have just been due to Dohko's healing powers. These blue flames are not hot and they do not burn or spread like normal fire; instead, they are what allow him to heal, though there is a limit to the regeneration. Despite the fact that it cannot be used as a weapon, he can still summon the blue flames around his person, as seen when he engulfed his arm with the said flames as he fought Ahatake in the Festival. Techniques *'Fire Fist' (火拳, Hiken): The most basic technique that Dohko has when utilizing Pyrokinesis, and his signature attack. Dohko heats up his fist by spinning his arm around at high speeds, thus heating up his arm due to friction, adding extreme heat to the impact of his fist; due to the high temperature, this technique has the ability to burn his opponents; after this, he turns his fist into flames and punches forward; leaving behind a trail of fire, while launching the flames as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in a single shot; but up-close, it can inflict sheer blunt damage in addition to being burnt by the flames. *'Fire Shield' (火盾, Hitate): Dohko extends his hand outward and produce flames that act like a barrier to block attacks, melting them away in an instant. It can be utilized in many variations, such as either a situated explosion or controlled inferno, this wall of concentrated flames acts as a barrier to incoming attacks. It not only protects against attacks, but when used right, can be used to stealthily escape from foes; the way that the technique works is by spreading the flames out to form a wall of fire. Once an opposing attack strikes it, the flames instantly transform into the Blue Flames of Resurrection in order to nullify the technique and absorb it into the barrier, in essence making it seem as if the attack was never unleashed. What should be noted is that the flame is no cooler than 2800°F, the melting point of iron. *'Lingering Blaze Puppet' (残火炎人形, Zankaen Ningyō): As a useful diversion, Dohko is able to shape a large amount of flames into his exact likeness, which function as if they were Dohko himself even able to bleed. The duplicates formed by this technique function as if they were Dohko himself, even able to bleed. After sustaining enough damage, they become miniature tigers and rise to the heavens before turning to ash. Dohko often makes use of these puppets to utilize some of his stronger attacks and to act as diversions or support in the heat of battle. Lingering Blaze Puppet is by far, Dohko's most useful technique. These puppets also carry a shocking twist- when defeated, they let out a small explosion which can burn his foe in an instant. *'Fanged Spear of Flames' (炎槍牙, Enyariga): When utilizing this technique, Dohko creates a trident-like weapon using his flames, which has flames spiraling around the haft. He can use this weapon as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces a raging inferno that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the trident impacted. Dohko can only utilize this technique once before he has to recharge. The flames released by this technique upon impact can quickly inflict severe burns and heavy damage upon Dohko's opponent. *'Flame Whirlwind' (火炎旋風, Kaen Senpū): One of Dohko's most powerful techniques when utilizing Pyrokinesis; in order to use it, he gathers several wind currents around one of his arms, before channeling flames on the hand of the arm which is supporting the currents. This causes a powerful reaction as the wind currents begin to "carry" the flames generated; essentially engulfing Dohko's arm in flames. With a swing of his arm, Dohko launches the flaming current outwards which then instantly expands into the form of a blazing cyclone that tears through the area, moving in a straight direction while slowly drawing in anything around it. With its wide, encompassing range, the technique allows for staving off multiple opponents and is also shown to be able to instantaneously warm the body even under extremely cold temperatures. It is also useful in a stealth sense, as it requires no hand motions and can thus be impossible to predict. Opponents have a difficult time defending against it due to the speed at which the tornado rotates; dealing dozens of powerful strikes per second in order to overwhelm them by simultaneously burning and slicing them with the power of fire and wind, respectively. *'Great Flame Commandant: Sacred Fire born from the Mysterious Light at Sea' (大炎戒・神火不知火, Daienkai Shinka Shiranui): This is Dohko's ultimate technique. Dohko activates this move by first bending his knees slightly and then placing the outstretched palm of his hand towards the ground (with his other hand gripping the wrist for support), where the flames manifest themselves into a sphere; however, from there, it requires him to charge up for the subsequent blast by pouring all of his spiritual power into one attack. During his charging, he cannot move and is therefore vulnerable to any strikes made by an enemy; meaning that his allies must protect him at all costs. Once the charging sequence has finished, Dohko raises his hand to the skies, causing the sphere of flames to grow larger until it reaches the size of a miniature sun—essentially a giant fireball. From there, he hurls the giant fireball at the opponent in the form of a single devastating, concentrated blast of blazing spiritual power that burns away at everything it touches, sans the sturdiest defenses which then explodes powerfully upon impact with the intended target. This attack is extremely taxing on his spiritual energy reserves, so it is best saved for the very end of a battle. Zanpakutō Arehien (荒飛燕, Flying Swallow of the Tempest) is the name of Dohko's Zanpakutō. Due to Dohko's demonic origins, it is constantly in it's Shikai state. Shikai: When in Shikai, otherwise known as its basic state, Arehien takes the form of twin katanas with two reinforced parallel blades on each, set a small distance apart from each other. The design's intent is to trap an opponent's blade between them and disarm them. The left katana is white, and the right is pitch black; symbolizing duality and yin and yang—polar opposites, also a hint at the Zanpakutō's true ability. The handle of both have traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments, and the guards are octagonal; the blades feature several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a tiger at the endpoint of the hilts. When utilizing it's ability, the swords shine brilliantly, glowing a pure white. Shikai Special Abilities: The ability of Arehien is something completely out of the ordinary; it is a manifestation of the Tenkahatei's ability to devour flames; but instead, it is geared towards consuming the spiritual energy of the opponent. However, this isn't the full extent of it's ability; it is said that Arehien is "saving" spiritual energy from Dohko's opponent, the spiritual energy is thankful to the Zanpakutō for being "saved" and they grant their powers to Arehien almost limitlessly. This power manifests in the form of wind manipulation; with which Dohko can manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength, including tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. Arehien enables Dohko to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at his will, granting him high offensive power, allowing his to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of the ability lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; he can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Dohko can also employ the wind on himself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover himself in an armour of wind, boosting both his offense and defense, allowing him to walk in the air with impunity, create pressures of enormous proportions, air currents capable of large destruction and more devious acts, such as suffocating anyone he wishes with no more than a thought or incapacitating them by saturating their surroundings with oxygen. *'Hien Tenpūzan' (飛燕天風斬, Flying Swallow Heavenly Gale Slash): The basic attack of Arehien in its Shikai state; in order to utilize it, Arehien begins to gather and consume stray spiritual energy within the atmosphere and shovel it into the two blades; after a considerable amount of spiritual energy has been absorbed, Dohko channels a portion of his spiritual energy into his blades; once this has been done, he crosses the dual blades in front of his body and transfers the large collection of spiritual energy in both to the tip of the swords—from there, he slashes away with the sword, releasing the spiritual energy and magnifying the slash attack in the form of a powerful, crescent-shaped blade of wind which quickly transforms into a hurricane-esque blast. The middle is hollow; this allows him to slice the opponent. Should the target dodge, the force of the wind would knock them back, if not wound them and can be used as a shield against point-black attacks. When it strikes, it grinds into the opponent with extreme force, and the wind decompressing into his opponent at high speeds, grinding against them and shredding them through sheer force. The attack seems to strike the target multiple times simultaneously, creating a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves, and it is capable of slashing her opponents and sending them flying away from Dohko, with enough force to make them fall off cliffs and high places they might be standing on. The Hien Tenpūzan is a powerful technique with great force, capable of creating large-scale damage and destruction. Dohko has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. *'Healing': By manipulating clean air, Dohko is able to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim or counteracting other negative effects. By using a lot of energy, he can even revive people that are in a near-death state, and he is also capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress. He can also utilize this ability to remove disease and effects from the target's body, making him a rather unorthodox, yet effective healer; but he cannot heal as effectively in polluted areas. However, it has also been noted that Dohko cannot heal himself; which, due to his innate frailness, is an enormous weakness that is unable to be dealt with in his current state. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility': Through the power of wind, Dohko can enhance his movement in battle; he can run swiftly by decreasing air resistance around himself and even sprint across or run up vertical surfaces by generating a wind current behind himself to propel him forward. Dohko has been shown using this to run many times faster than an average human and maintain this for very long periods, allowing him to travel long distances without gliding or jumping, travelling at a speed almost too swift for the naked eye to be able to see properly; even able to run across water. Air movements can also be used as a levitation aid. Dohko jumps high and far by riding on strong gusts of wind, and can slow or deflect falls by creating cushions of air. Even without this power, he can easily maneuver around an opponent by ducking, jumping, and side stepping, appearing to flow around his opponents without expending any energy at all, letting the opponent tire themselves out and thus creating exploitable openings. This conservation of energy combined with high stamina gives him an advantage in prolonged combat. He has a maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing him to react swiftly to almost anything. Relationships Trivia *Dohko's abilities with wind are a reference to the song "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by the Scorpions. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tenkahatei Category:Youkai Category:Male Category:Main Characters